Most faucets include an aerator, also referred to as a faucet aerator or a tap aerator, that mixes air and water coming out of the faucet to provide a softened stream of water that reduces splashing. The aerator is often found at the tip of modern indoor water faucets. For instance, most aerators are able to be screwed into a delivery end of a water faucet spout. Some aerators include small openings about its perimeter that draw air into the water that flows through the aerator. The water is thereby delivered having small air bubbles contained within the stream. Different types of aerators offer different flow rates to suit different applications and are often constructed different based on its manufacturer. Accordingly, a tool for removing or installing an aerator is often required that is specific to a particular manufacturer.